


You saved me Princess

by tayli_125



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enjoy!, Hurt Bellamy, I dont know if I'm doing this right, Its my first story!, Pregnant Octavia, Protective Bellamy, What I wanted to happen for bellarke reunion, also, worried clarke and octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayli_125/pseuds/tayli_125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Clarke leaves, bellamy goes pretty crazy, and when he Octavia, Lincoln and Wick go out on a hunt, hey are captured and tortured by an unknown grounder clan called, "Outliars"<br/>In attempts to keep a pregnant Octavia safe Bellamy takes her torture, and is then saved, by his princess. But, can she really save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO! This is my first, story, and I hope you peoples enjoy it! I'm welcome to any comments, and plss any suggestions as to what I can write next or even what I did wrong, (just pls don't be mean!) Thank you! Please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE 100!!  
> The next chapter, I hope will be up by next Tuesday

Jasper:  
“The ark hasn’t changed in one way, they spout this crap about how on the ground, we’d have more choices more freedom. The truth is, we have even more restrictions now that we ever did on the Ark! The only thing that’s changed is that we haven’t floated anyone. No, we shock lash them instead. You know what I say to that? It’s bullshit!” I felt power course threw my veins as the crowd of delinquents growled back,  
“Yeah!”  
A devious smile smeared across my face and I yelled, “We do not belong to the Ark! We never did!”  
“Yeah!”  
“We do not owe them anything! They don’t feed us! They don’t shelter us! They don’t heal us! And they don’t care for us! We hunt for ourselves! We build our own homes! We heal ourselves! And we care for ourselves!”  
“Yeah!”  
“We fend for, ourselves.” I said. Before I could hear the deafening sound of the delinquents I heard the heart stopping sound of Bellamy shout threw the crowd, “Wrong!” He growled. Immediately everyone whimpered and grew silent. Fear thudded in my chest as he waltzed towards me. When he reached me, I cleared my throat and asked, “What can I do for you Bellamy?” he looked at me with blazing eyes and hissed, “Get off the rock.” I didn’t hesitate. I jumped off the boulder I had once stood on and watched Bellamy stare out into the forty eight delinquents.  
“You, are all wrong.” He said. “All your life, the Ark has given you a place to live, if it weren’t for the Ark, we wouldn’t even be on the ground! We wouldn’t be alive! If it weren’t for the Ark, all of you would still be in that god damn mountain being drained for your blood. If it weren’t for me you would still be in there!”  
Bellamy starred down on me, and I coward in his shadow, “Now you have two options. You can leave, and be slaughtered by grounders or you can stay, shut up, and live.” When no one answered, he jumped off the ground and threw his arm around my shoulders, “What’s it gonna be, Jasper?” He asked.  
“I think I’ll stay.” I muttered. He gave his signature sloppy smile and patted my shoulder, “Good. Now get outta here!” I gave a sigh and stomped back to room.  
Bellamy:  
The moment everyone left, I stumbled to my room, dropped my rifle on its stand then flopped onto the bed. “God.” I muttered and rubbed my eyes. Sleep washed into me, and I let hands fall to my sides. 

“Bellamy. Bellamy, wake up.” I woke up to the sound of Clarks voice and immediately I felt a weight come off of my shoulders. I sat up and my eye’s opened to see Clarke. “Clarke?” I asked. She smiled and nodded, “Yes. It’s me.” I reached out my hand and caressed her face, “But you left.” “Well I’m back.” She said. I huffed and laugh and whispered, “I missed you.” She nodded, “I know. I missed you too.” “Where did you go?” I asked.  
She looked backwards and said, “I can’t talk for long. I have to go back.” Concern jumped at my mind and I asked, “Why? What’s wrong?” She sighed and suddenly she flopped on top of me. “Clarke!” I yelled and turned her over. My stomach churned as I laid eyes on her. Her body was dotted with bruises and painted with blood. “Clarke! Clarke can you hear me!?” I asked frantically checking for a pulse. My body jumped when she bolted awake and shrieked, “Help me!” 

I jumped out of my sleep doused in sweat, and panting as if I’ve ran a hundred miles non-stop. “Bell?” My heart jumped out of my chest when I heard a voice coming from outside my door. I sighed when I realized it was Octavia. I stumbled off my bed and to the door, “Yeah, what’s up?” Octavia looked up at me concern drowned in her eyes. “What happened to your lip?” she asked. My fingers flew to my lip and I was surprised that they pulled away drenched in blood. “Nothing don’t worry ‘bout it.” Octavia shrugged and said, “Alright, just put a shirt on, were on hunting duty remember?” My eyebrows creased together and I looked outside my window, “What time is it?” I asked. “Seven a.m. Why? What’s wrong?”  
Confusion jumbled my thoughts, but I gave my regular answer, “Nothing. It’s fine. I’ll meet you at the gate in ten minutes.” She nodded and walked away. I gave a shaky breath and closed the door. I’m losing it. I said to myself.

 

Octavia:  
“What’s wrong with you?” Lincoln asked. I shook my head and said, “Nothing.” I heard him sigh and put his arms on my shoulders. Only then did I realize I was pacing back and forth. “You’re anxious. What’s wrong?” I sighed and quickly gritted my teeth. “It’s Bellamy. He’s been acting strange ever since Clarke left. He’s hurting.” I replaced pacing with biting my lip and fidgeting with my fingers. “Octavia. Stop.” Anger busted threw my emotions and I yelled, “No! No I won’t stop! There’s something wrong with Bellamy and not knowing what it is kills me!” Lincoln locked his jaw and said, “A good warrior waits for her kill” I sighed and quit my fidgeting, “It’s because Clarke left. He wants her here.” Lincoln finished. Anger and confusion boiled in my head and I growled, “She left us to be blown to bits! She left over two hundred grounders to die. Bellamy wouldn’t want her here after that.”  
Lincoln pursed his lips and whispered, “Octavia, those grounders, left you to die at Mount Weather.” I clenched my jaw even tighter and I felt anger boil in my skin. “We, are grounders.”

 

“Bellamy and I will take the east.” I shouted as soon as Lincoln, Bellamy, Wick and I gathered. Bell gave me a strange look and said, “How nice.” My eyebrow cocked and I asked, “What?” as soon as we began to walk away, “You chose me over making out with your sexy boyfriend.” I rolled my eyes and gave him an intimidating glare, but of course his snickery smile and chuckle turned my snarl into a smile.  
He had that effect on people.  
“What’s wrong with you?” I asked suddenly. His eyebrows furrowed and he said simply, “Nothing. I’m fine.” I shook my head and stopped him at a tree, “Bell,” I said softly, “What’s wrong.”  
His eyes darted back and forth and he shook his head, “Nothing.” The anger boiled beneath my skin and as he walked away I snatched his arm and growled, “Is this about Clarke!?” I heard anger and denial rage threw his voice as he yelled, “No! There is nothing wrong.” And with that he snarled and wretched his hand away from my hold and began to walk ahead of me.  
“Bellamy! You know I’m not going to let this go!” I shouted and began to run towards him. “She left me to die in Tondc, she sent you into that god damn mountain, and she killed everyone in there! Bell,” My rage turned into fear as I coward beneath my brothers shadow, “You are my sister! My responsibilities! So if you were going to die in TonDc, believe me that would have been on me! I wanted to go into mount weather, and I killed those people! I pulled the lever and let everyone burn in radiation!”  
“You did it for me,” I began.  
“So if I told you Clarke did it, you would have accused her as a murderer!?”  
“Do you love Clarke?” I asked, suddenly.  
He sighed and shook his head, “I’m not having this conversation.”  
My eyebrows jumped up and fear established itself into my stomach. But denial came running through my veins and I ran after my brother, “Bell!” I called, “Bellamy! Sorry to burst you god damn love bubble but we are having this conversation!” To my surprise he turned around.  
At last I had a turn to speak.  
“You love her. Don’t you? That’s why you’ve been having a hard time sleeping. You want her back, and now you’re heading closer and closer to the dropship, in hopes of finding her there. Am I right?”  
He gave a slow shaky breath and quickly hinged and un-hinge his jaw, “Yes. Your right. This whole time, I’ve been wanting to get closer and closer to the dropship so that I could have a shot of finding Clarke. But I’m not in love with her, I just can’t keep the peace like she did. I can’t keep everyone alive without her!”  
He had a crazed look in his eyes and guilt coursed through my body. “Can we go now?” He asked. With a nod he turned around and stalked towards the drop ship. Fear pounded at my chest and bile rose in my throat, and suddenly I was vomiting on the forest floor. “Octavia!” I heard Bellamy scream. I put my hand up warding him off so I could finish puking. When it was done, I dropped my hand down and let him help me up.  
“O,” He began to whisper. I shook my head and walked away, “its fine.” I heard him sigh we walked again in silence. 

 

Fear built up in my mind as we neared the drop ship. When we came to the entrance which was still covered in tattered sheets Bellamy let out a shaky breath and I put a hand on his back, “it’s okay.” I whispered, “Everything’s going to be okay.” He gave a small nod and slowly walked into the dropship. Before I could follow after him a hand clamped around my mouth and I was pulled into a choke hold. My eyes went wide and I thrashed around having been in this hold before I knew what to do. I threw my head back and clasped the man on the back of the neck, giving enough force to throw myself forward and flip him.  
It worked.  
Once I was free I reached for my machete and screamed, “Bellamy!” I sprinted through the doors of the dropship and fury coursed through my veins. Lying on the ground, his head smeared in blood was Bellamy. At the foot of his body was a tall thick grounder.  
I gave a battle cry and charged at the man sweeping his legs out from under him, he fell to the ground and as I was about to spear his throat pressure slammed against my head and the floor rushed up to meet my face. 

 

I opened my eyes to slits, faintly hearing Wick call my name. He sounded afraid and desperate, “Octavia! Octavia wake up!” he yelled. Suddenly I noticed my surroundings and each of my senses slithered back to me like a snake, I saw, wood, and clay, I felt pain and the cold floor, I heard faint screams, I tasted the metallic sense of blood in my mouth, and smelled, rotting skin?  
I let out a ground and sat up next to Wick, whose hands were tied behind his back. He gave a longs sigh and closed his eyes. “Thank god.” He whispered. It took me a second to realize my hands were bound as well and there was no sight of my brother of Lincoln.  
“Where are they?” I asked in a furious whisper. Wick locked his jaw and motioned towards a closed door. “What happened? Who are these people?” Wick shook his head and we both flinched as a cry rang out from the closed door. Fear settled in my emotions and I dared to ask the question, “Was that Bellamy?”  
Relief flooded into my body when he shook his head, and just as soon as it came it washed away, “That’s Lincoln.” My jaw locked and rage burned in my body, “Hey!” I screeched, “Come here!” to my surprise two grounder like men emerged from the closed door and approached us, “Who are you!?” I asked making sure my voice sounded deep and menacing. They just chuckled and grabbed my arms then lifted me to the room. Fear crept into my mind and I began to fight against them, “NO! No!!” I shrieked, “Ai Liak Oktevia!” I screamed in grounder language. That didn’t seem to effect the.  
They threw me into the room and I groaned as my body collided with the stone ground. I heard the same from Wick. “Ohla,” One earthborn said, “Você vai morrer para salvar o tanto gritar para mais tarde.” I shook my head in confusion and said quietly, “I don’t understand.” I heard the men snort and with a sudden movement they snatched my hair and tilted my head upward and held a cool slick knife to my throat. I stifled in fear and I heard Lincoln growl. “Relax grounder,” He began, “I’m just cutting her restrains.”  
True to his word the man slit my bound hand and left me on the ground. “Look at you sky girl,” The man snarled, “So beautiful and brave.” Anger and fear prickled my body and I growled, “What do you want from us?” He chuckled and as fast as lightning sent me to the floor with a burning cheek and a short cry, “We want to hear you scream.” My eyebrows furrowed and I spoke with a voice like venom, “You bastards.” Everyone in the room stifled, except for me, I held my gaze with the man and he screamed something I couldn’t understand. Moments later, two grown men dragged Bellamy into the room.  
My stomach churned as they plopped him on the floor, already his face was bloody and his shirt torn with knife slashes. “Bell!” I shrieked and crawled towards him. “Bellamy!” I cried and I framed his face with my hands, “Bell please,” I whispered. He gave a serious of coughs and said breathlessly, “O?” I nodded letting tears of relief was away his blood, “Yeah. It’s me. It’s me.” After a few moment of soft sobs I asked, “Do you want to sit up?” He nodded and with a long terrible groan I helped him sit against the stone wall of the room.  
“You soft sky people.” The man said, “So close to your loved ones.” Without warning two men snatched me from Bellamy’s side and pulled me toward two steel chains. The one’s Lincoln had been in.  
Before I could thrash or protest I was hooked to the chains and Bellamy was arguing with the men.  
It was my turn to scream. 

Bellamy:

My body was aching and sizzling with pain, but that couldn’t stop me from fighting against the Out liars. They were going to hurt Octavia the way they had to Lincoln and to me. Only, this would kill her. “NO! Let her go! Take me! Kill me!” I roared. But the Out liars laughed in my face and with one swift kick slammed me into the lime stone wall. The breath wheezed out of me like an uncapped oxygen tank. “No,” I gasped. But the Out liars were to strong and they tied my hands behind my back and wretched my head to the right so I would have a front row seat at her torture. 

Octavia:

I began to hyperventilate as the psychotic man neared me with a knife. “No!” I screeched, “Please.”  
“Stop!” I heard a strong broad voice growl and at that sound the five men in the room coward away and let a dark haired woman take command, “You dare plunge a knife into an early mother!?” Everyone’s eyes sank into the back of their heads and fear jammed into my hear stopping it with a thud, “What?” I asked. The woman turned toward me her eyes warm and welcoming, “We worship a Goddess here, legend tells that killing a mother and her unborn child, will file disgrace on your descendants and ancestors. It is the ultimate crime.”  
Fear and confusion devoured me, “I’m not pregnant.” I said fear shaking in my tone. She giggled and listed my symptoms, “Your hormones have been thrashing like waves, you walk around with dizziness in your steps, and you regurgitate anything you eat.” My eyes widened and I sharply inhaled as she lifted my shirt and revealed my stomach. “You’re nearly sixteen weeks.”  
I gasped and my mouth remained open. A series of questions rambled threw my mind and the weight of the world slammed into me, and suddenly tears leaked from my eyes. Tears of over whelming fear. I am twenty, stuck in the midst of a war, and there is an alien life form growing inside of me. “Let her down.” The woman said.  
The men unchained me and set me down next to Bellamy, but I felt that I was frozen. People passed by in blurred figures, and piercing screams blew through my ears as whispers.  
I am going to be a mother. 

Bellamy:

Octavia stayed paralyzed in shock, and anger blared threw my thoughts. “Lincoln!” bellowed. I began to get to my feet and I charged at Lincoln. Before I could clasped my hands around his throat four Out liars blasted me to the opposite side of the room, where the chained me down, and continued there tormenting. I stood with my head high and waited for the blasts of pain. Eventually, I got them. One by one they whipped me with leather, and sliced me with different knives, swards, and once melted iron. Agony sizzled in my body as a scream wretched threw my throat unlike anything I had mustered before.  
It felt as if my torment wound go on for eons, the agonizing pain, and excruciating cry’s that escaped my mouth seemed never ending. Dizziness devoured my head and feeling left my legs. Suddenly, I heard a familiar strong voice growl threw the room and the Out liars cut me loose. It felt like the devil was setting fire to my body as I slammed into the ground. The pain was so unbearable it took my sight and strength. I could only lay on the floor and writher in pain. 

 

Clarke: 

“I said find sky people. Find them, not drag them back to camp so you could torture them until they begged for death!” My voice boomed threw the torture chamber, making everyone freeze and turn their heads towards me. Even the Arker chained to the wall stopped screaming to look over at me. “Cut that one loose!” I ordered. The Out liars did as they were told and made sure the Arker had a long fall before he hit the ground. I starred at his body and looked around the room, “Where is the early mother?” I asked.  
The Out liars pointed to a young girl crouched in a corner, fiddling with her fingers. I approached her carefully, and once I made my way to look at her face, terror, guilt and relief tore threw me like a bullet, “Octavia?” I whispered.  
She didn’t look up. She seemed to be in shock.  
My breath caught in my throat as I shook her shoulders and held her face in my hands, “Octavia! Octavia it’s me!” I screamed. The moment she heard the word “me” Her eyes darted up and gazed into mine. Immediately her gaze softened and tears streamed out of her eyes, “Clarke?” She asked almost in a whisper. I nodded, biting my lip so it wouldn’t quiver. “Clarke!?” She said, more as an announcement that a question, “It’s me.” I wept.  
A sob escaped her mouth and she pulled me into a hug. Our bodies jolted with sobs, and I stroked her hair, I thought you were dead. I silently said. “Are, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” I asked as soon as we un-latched our arms from each other. She violently shook her head and pointed to the man on the floor. Fear struck me like lightning, as I got up and crossed the room. The man was limp and bloody, his chest hardly rose and there was a burn mark on his bare chest. Finally I came to check his face for any major lacerations.  
My motions came to a halt, and the world around me shook for a few moments. It was Bellamy.  
“Get out best healer now!” My words blared threw the chamber like thunder, the only one who retorted was Erick, “No, he’s a sky person, you cannot give aid to any other clan member on earth other than your own!”  
Immediately my hand clamped around his throat and I sent him to his knees, “They are my clan!” I glared at him with burning eyes and I made him an example. Swiftly I pulled a long knife from my waist band and I dug it into his stomach. He gave a satisfying groan, “Listen well, or you will burn in hell like Erick! The sky people, are my race! The grounders are my back bone, and the Out liars are my dogs! I own you! This is not a democracy, this is a dictatorship, and you will do as I say when I say or you will have a fate far more excruciating than Erick!”  
When no one responded I screeched, “Our best healer now!”  
“No.”  
My eyes bulged open and I turned around ready to slash someone open. “You dare to disobey me!?” by the time I turned my voice caught in my throat and I stood down. “Mistress,” I began, almost shaking, “We must heal this innocent people.” Without warning she snatched me by the hair and wrapped her hand around my throat. 

Bellamy: 

I thought I was hallucinating at first. There was no way that Clarke was being choked in the middle of my torture. But, I don’t think that in a hallucination you can feel pain. My head spun once I got to my feet and even then my bruised body felt unsteady. “Let her go!” I growled, trying to sound as menacing as possible. The woman dropped Clarke and stayed still, “We’ll leave,” I said wearily, “Just please leave her be.” 

 

Octavia:  
This is going to turn out to be quite a fight.

Clarke:  
It’ll be a miracle if we defeat the Out Liars

Bellamy:  
We’re gonna die.

Octavia:  
All at once everyone pulled some sort of weapon.  
Lincoln held the knife that was plunged into Erick’s stomach, I clutched a rock with my untied hand, Wick held two powerful fists, Clarke pulled her sword, and Bellamy stole one of the Mistress’s knives. The men held swords of their own.  
“Let us go, and we won’t kill you.” Bellamy choked. The woman gave a laugh and to my surprise Clarke made the first strike, slashing a long gash into the Woman’s back. She gave a shriek of pain in return. Suddenly, it was time for battle. I jumped up and brought the small boulder down onto a man’s head and with a large cracking sound he collapsed to the floor. Another one of the men shouted something in their language and before I could react he slammed into me beating me to the ground. Poundings blew at my face, and finally I brought up my leg to smash him in the head. All he did was slash it with a knife. I flinched and gave a short cry at the slicing pain.  
As the opportunity came I gouged his eyes out with my hands, and starred in horror and an eyeball rolled out of his head. He wallowed in pain, but didn’t get off of me. Instead he jabbed his elbow down onto my neck, and it felt as though all the bones inside of my body exploded. My eye vision failed me and I didn’t have strength to move. Until I thought about the creature inside of me. She- I thought if my baby as a she- was being squashed.  
I forced my eyes open and unhinged my jaw to give one last shriek, “Bellamy!” Within half a second the man clasped his hands around my throat and I couldn’t breathe. I gave gags of shortened “Bellamy’s” But they could hardly be heard. And suddenly he was there. My big brother, there to save me once again.  
He came in a flash and my airways slowly opened. It took a few moments for me to recover, and once I did, I noticed my brother was still brawling with my attacker. Everyone else had their own opponent, and there was no one but me to help my injured brother.  
I snatched the sword from the man I had killed and charged at Bellamy. With a swift kick I knocked the man from Bellamy and sent him to the ground, and with muscle memory, I sliced a long line on his neck.  
I turned around relieved that he was dead and I gave a soft smile to my bruised brother. He gave one in return, and had no time to react to the flying knife. A shriek unlike anything I’ve every bellowed escaped my lips and I called his name, “Bellamy!” It made everyone stop their fighting and turn to my brother whose eyes popped out of his head and blood spouted from his wounds.  
I dashed towards him, to catch him before he fell to the ground. He leaned on me, and gave a painful gasp before his eyes fluttered shut.  
I was frozen. Fear paralyzed me, and left me gasping for breath, “Bell?” I asked, “Bellamy!” this time I screamed and frantically searched for a pulse, “You’re not dead! You’re okay! Open your eyes!” I commanded. My fingers shook as I held them to his vein. I didn’t have time to feel the throb of blood flowing through his artery, Clarke was already by his side, screaming orders. 

Bellamy: 

I can’t feel it at least not in this moment. I’m sure I’ll surface to full consciousness I’ll feel everything. But I didn’t want to wake up. I didn’t want to feel any more pain. Until I hear Octavia’s frantic voice, and the sobs that followed shortly after. I couldn’t leave her. Without a brother, without a guardian. Not when she needed me the most.  
Open your eyes Blake! I growled at myself  
Think about your sister! Your little sister facing the world without you. She’d never surely be safe! You cannot leave her! Open. Your. Eyes!  
And at that moment, pain shocked me from my insides out. Lightning drove through my blood, and even though I wanted to scream away the agony, I couldn’t gather enough breath to breathe. 

 

Octavia: 

We were already about half way to the Arc when Bellamy began to wake up. I could tell by the way his breathing grew to wheezing and his hands clutched the make shift stretcher.  
“He won’t make it to the Arc.” Said Clarke.  
The words pounded me in the chest, and I stopped in my tracks, “What do you mean he won’t make it to the Arc?” I asked. Clarke swallowed and gave it to me straight, “His fever is too high, the blood loss is making him to weak, and he’s already three fourths dead, at this rate, survival seems impossible for him.”  
I refused to believe it. My brother isn’t going to die. “No. No, you can’t decide that! You cannot decide whether or not Bellamy lives or dies!” The words hit Clarke hard and her eyes sank to the back of her head. I was satisfied with the reaction so I went on, “Bellamy is my brother, I’ll be the one losing him, and I can’t afford that! You have no right to take any life away, even more so than to decide when it will be taken! So get up off your ass and grab your side of the stretcher.”  
I turned and saw that both Lincoln and Wick were stunned by my outburst, but it worked, and Clarke got off the ground and grabbed the stretcher. They all looked at me, for, leadership? I nodded and raised an eyebrow, “Okay,” I cleared my voice and ordered, “Let’s go.” 

 

Hope shimmered in my eyes as I spotted light in the distance, it was the arc, on a shout away. “Were here! Move just a little faster, c’mon!” I yelled and began to jog. My heart sank when I heard Bellamy give a cry of pain, and I stopped. As did everyone else. I looked to Clarke, who looked at my dying brother. His once tan skin had gone pale. Sweat glimmered off his grimance riden face and his hands laid on the knife which was still inside of his stomach.  
It doesn’t sound bad. But he looked, so frail. As if you took one step and he could shatter. A tear slipped down my face as I realized, we couldn’t get him to the Arc, but we could get the Arc to him. “Abby,” I whispered out loud. “What?” Lincoln asked. I looked up at him, hope settling into my emotions, “We need Abby! I’ll get to the Arc, Raven and Monty have been working on a quad! That’s how we’ll save Bellamy!”  
Smiles spread across my friends faces and I bent down to my brother. I wiped his hair away from his forehead and he opened his eyes, “Hey Bell.” I whispered. He gave a strained smile and gasped, “Hey.” I shuttered at the sound of his voice, being unfamiliar. “Bell, I’m gonna go get help.” His face grew with concern and I shook my head, “Don’t give me that look I’ll be fine.” He answered in a fit of coughs and by the time they stopped tears almost blinded my vision, “Don’t leave.” He whispered. My lip began to quiver and I muttered, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll stay safe and you stay alive. Deal?” it took him a moment to lift his head and nod but when he did, I knew he had a chance. “Okay,” I whispered, then I bent down and planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead, “I love you big brother.” He clenched his teeth and said, fear mixing in with his tone of voice, “I love you too, O.”  
My stomach churned as I ran from my brother, who I may never see again. By the time I get back he may not even be breathing this could all be for nothing. But, it wasn’t for nothing. Bellamy isn’t nothing he’s my brother, the man who fought for and protected me. The only family I have left. The only person in the world who won’t tune his back on me.  
I’’ll make sure to repay his debt.

 

It took about ten minutes for me to reach camp, it would have been seven if I didn’t vomit on the way over. “ABBY!!” I screamed breathlessly as I sprinted into camp,” Raven! Monty!!” immediately they were surrounding me, patting my back and asking me what happened, I gave the quickest answer I could, “ Bellamy is dying we need your quad!!”.  
It shut them up. They all sprinted to their areas of expertise and before I could sit and wonder if it was bad to run like that while pregnant, they were back. Monty and Raven with the quad and Abby with a fully loaded med kit. “Alrght,” Abby said. “Show me how this thing works.” Raven explained the process to Abby in what took ages, Bellamy is in desperate need of help and she was taking her sweet ass time. Only a second after the thought of high hacking the quad crossed my mind, Abby jumped on and told me to get on. I nodded and hoped on to the back of the coushined seat, “Gun it!” I yelled over the engine.  
She did as she was told. 

 

It took about a minute and a half to get to our crew and once we did I felt the need to puke again. Dizziness overwhelmed me, and I staggered to a tree. I heard everyone gasp as I regurgitated my food. It seemed almost never ending, the projectile vomit just sent jolt of pain into my body and when it was finished I cupped my hardly swollen stomach and asked myself, “How can someone so small be so diabolical?” 

 

Bellamy:

I was loosing it. My hands wouldn’t stop shaking and the blood froze over my trembling body, I was numb everywhere and my vision began to blur. Although I thanked God for it, because if I wasn’t in such pain, I would have felt the agony of the knife lodged into my stomach.  
Abby was there in no time, by my side barking orders exactly like her daughter. I couldn’t hear much of it, my eyes scowered the terrain in search for my little sister. My stomach churned when I laid eyes on her, arching her back by a tree.  
She was puking.  
I gulped in sympathy for her, and I laid my head back, breathless. Suddenly my sanity began to wash away and my hand searched for the nearest person, it was Clarke, who enter locked her fingers with mine and began to kiss it, whispering, “You’ll be okay. We’ll get you home.” The question I’ve been burning to ask since I acknolegded her presence tore through my throat in a hoarse moan, “Will you come home?” I asked. She seemed to freeze, and I thought I was dead for a few seconds.  
Turns out she didn’t even hear me.  
Or she didn’t acknolegde it.  
She was too busy gawking at the blood spewing from my stomach.  
I clenched my jaw and starred up at the stars and falling snow, thanking whoever was listening that I couldn’t feel anything. My body grew numb and hours past before Abby said, “I’m finished we just need to get him home, he’s hypothermic.”  
My eyes had closed by then but I was still listening and my body went ridgide when she said hypothermic. “Octavia,” I gasped and used all my strength to sit up.  
It was a terrible mistake.  
At that moment the pain clenched my body tight pushing the air out of my lungs and slamming me hard back towards the ground where I laid gasping my sister’s name, “Where is she? Octavia!!!? Where are you?”  
Abby didn’t calm me and neither did Clarke the only way I would stop is if my sister showed her face. 

 

Octavia: 

 

He was calling my name, and I was frozen, starring at the shitty stitching Abby had done, and watching the blood drain from his body, I couldn’t move. “Octavia.” He called breathlessly. It took him six tries and Licoln for me to finally move.  
I crouched down beside him and pulled his head into my lap, “Shh. Shh. I’m right here Bell. I’m right here.” He starred up at me with feverish eyes, and I wiped away the gathered snow on his hair, “You okay?” he gasped. A tear slipped down my cheek and I answered, “Never better. How ‘bout you?” He took a deep breath before he answered and I could see the energy draing from his body as he spoke, “Fine. Thanks, thanks for asking. I still… wanna…” His voice trailed off and my heart studdered to a stop when his eyes closed shut. We all stayed paralyzed for half a second and suddenly I was the one barking orders, “Lincoln, Wick! Grab Bellamy! Abby take your stuff and sit behind me, Lincoln put Bellamy between us!” As soon as I said it, they cooperated and in no time I was starring up a quad.  
My stomach sank as I felt Bellamy barely breathing behind me and I looked to Clarke, “You better come home. He needs you.” I didn’t wait for a resonse, I already turned around and slammed on the gas pedal. 

The medical team was waiting for us when we arrived, I didn’t even have time to wish my brother luck before they pulled him into the medic tent, but just before Abby walked in I grabbed her shoulder and said, frantically, “You can do this right? I mean its just like Finn, you saved him!”  
She shook her head, “Every case is different.”  
“No Abby, I need you to promise me, promise me that you’ll save him.”  
“I’ll do my best.” She began to turn and anger punched me in the gut, “No!” She turned around startled and I snarreled, “That’s not good enough! Tell me your going to save him. Your going to work your magic and I’ll be able to see my brother again!”  
“I, I can’t promise you that.”  
Tears sparked at my eyes and I whimpered, “Bellamy is the only person in the world who’s always been there! No matter what, he will always be there! So I need you to save him. Say it. Say I’ll save Bellamy.” She shook her head and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, “I need my brother. I need my big brother.” I heard her sigh and she sank down to the floor with me, “You’ll see your brother again.” I clenched my teeth and asked, “Alive?” It took her a second to respond, and bile rose in my throat once she left, “I hope so.” And with that she jogged to my dying brother and left me spouting the food that remained in my stomach. 

 

Jasper: 

I didn’t expect Octavia to come into my tent in the middle of the night ever. Until just a second ago when she came in, her face covered in tears, dried blood behind her head, and her breath smelling of vomit. I saw her shaking and I thought it would be because of the cold, but it was fear, over the thought of Bellamy dying, and over the heart stopping thought of her being pregnant. I held her now, in my arms as she sobbed, and Monty just starred at her, surprised by everything.  
“I can’t do it. I can’t do it without Bellamy.” She whimpered.  
“C’mon. You’re tough as hell, and now you have a little kid and bad ass Lincoln.”  
She shook her head and sobbed, “But Lincoln isn’t Bellamy.”  
I didn’t say anything after that. I just stayed silent and let her cry. 

Lincoln came in an hour later and carried her out, thanking me for being there for her. I nodded and watched Lincoln, the soon to be father of Octavia’s child, carry her out of my cot. 

 

Octavia:

Abby shook me awake around dawn. Her face stained with blood, eyes droopy. “What is it?” I asked. She just stared at me. A wretched feeling pounced on top of my body and I shook my head, “No. He’s not dead.” Abby shook her head violently and whispered, “He wants you there, when we dig the blade out of him.” My stomach lurched. “You still haven’t done anything?” She shook her head, “We’ve stopped the bleeding, and we’ve stitched around the wound but there’s a knife particle in his stomach and he wants you there, incase… things turn for the worst.” 

My eyebrows knitted together, but I nodded and followed Abby into the medical tent. Once I went inside, I stopped Abby and clenched my stomach, “Shit,” I muttered, and did as I had about ten times already.  
I lurched over and spewed the last of my food onto the med bay floor. When I finished I wiped the bile from my mouth and looked up at Abby who seemed shocked, “How long has this been going on?” she asked. I gulped and asked, “Is running for your brother’s life while pregnant heathy?”  
Abby put a hand to her mouth and partially smiled, “Depends how many weeks you are.” For the first time since finding out I had a child, I gave a soft smile and whispered, “16 weeks.” Abby smiled and wrapped me in a warm hug, “Let’s make sure this kid has an uncle.” I nodded and suddenly, I was in a room, with a freezing Bellamy and a hysterical Clarke. 

I wasn't ready for what would come next.


	2. I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clarke stop! He's gone!"   
> "NO! No! He's not gone!" I shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This is sorta what abby did to save lincolns life, but in the Clarke way! Anyways please enjoy, I'll have the next chapter up by next Tuesday! I know its short, but geometry home work SUCKSSS!  
> Next chapter: Bellamy and Clarke live on together a year after Bellamy's near death, and after having a nephew, Bellamy decides to make Clarke and aunt.   
> (Happily ever after) haha.

Clarke:  
“This cannot happen again. Please. Bellamy, you can’t die. I promise I’ll stay with you, for the rest of our lives! I promise! Please Bellamy.” I began to cry again, and the moment I began to sob was when Bellamy squeezed the freezing hand I was clutching, “You can do it Clarke. Save me princess.”   
I nodded and kissed his cold forehead, “I will. Just, stay alive.”   
He nodded in response, and I wiped the tears from my face when Octavia and my mother ran into the Med Bay.   
I heard Octavia stifle a gasp as she grasped her pale and sweating brother. “Hey big brother,” She whispered and slid a hand over his shivering form. He lazily opened his eyes and I doused my hands in moonshine as Octavia held tight to her brother.   
When my mother and I were ready for surgery, my mom explained, “Bellamy, a particle of the knife is still inside you, as you know, and Clarke is going to hold the wound open while I dig it out. Alright?”   
He nodded.  
“Alright, lets begin.”   
My stomach clenched as soon as my hands touched Bellamy’s skin. I stifled a cry as I spread the wound apart. Suddenly my, moms hand reached inside of him, and a scream unlike anything I’ve ever heard escaped Bellamy’s lips. 

 

Bellamy

The second I felt Abby’s hand slide into my body, a scream of pain reached through my throat. Panic wrecked across my mind as I felt a slick hand reach into my abdomen, and wiggle its way around. Another scream rang out as I felt the blaze slash into my stomach and make its way out. I heaved a sigh when I felt Abby’s hand leave from inside of me.   
And suddenly, I felt a sense of warmth make its way around my stomach and down my pants. It seeped into my arms and I felt peace as the darkness incased me. 

Octavia:

Tears streamed down my face as my big brother shouted in agony. I felt my hands caress his head and I managed to plant a kiss on his sweaty forehead before he could sigh in relief and close his eyes.   
While his eyes closed, mine widened and when I looked up, I felt fear stab into my chest. Clarke and Abby were soaked in Bellamy’s still gushing blood. “Bell?” I asked and shook his head a bit.   
When he didn’t respond I screamed, “Bellamy! Wake up!” I grew frantic when he wouldn’t say anything back and before I knew It, I was being pulled away from the medical table and suddenly I winced as a prick stabbed my neck.   
My vision grew blurry and my limbs felt like lead.   
Before I could black out one last whispered escaped my lips, “I love you big brother.” 

 

Clarke:

“Bellamy!” I shrieked.   
He was motionless on the medical bed and the blood was draining out of his body. My hand clamped down on the wound and I shrieked to my mother, “No stitches! Burn a knife!” To my surprise, she did as she was told, and I looked to the man I love. “Wake up. Bellamy, you have to wake up!”   
Suddenly, my mother moved my hands and burned Bellamy’s wound close. I shuttered at the sound of his sizzling skin, but once the blood stopped, I swallowed a sob as my mothers fingers went to Bellamy’s neck.  
My heart thudded to a stop when she turned and shook her head.   
“He’s gone.” She whispered.   
My mouth gaped open and I tore through the camp in a ball of fury.   
“RAVEN!” I screeched, “WICK!”   
I ran into the mechanic work shop and ignored Ravens gasp of surprise, “No time! Give me something to jump start a heart!” Raven looked around and gave me jumper cable’s. “No! NO! This isn’t enough!” I looked through the workshop and snagged two metal poles.   
Just big enough to enter Bellamy without killing him.   
I didn’t say thank you, I just sprinted back to medical. 

“MOVE!” I commanded my mother. She did as she was told, and before she could stop me, I plunged a pole into Bellamy’s chest.   
“Clarke! He is gone!” My mom screamed.   
I felt hot tears roll down my face as I scraped both cables together, “No! He’s not!” I cried. And suddenly Bellamy was alive.   
Electricity crawled through his skin, and he jolted to life once again. His gasp of air, was all I needed to unsheathe the pole from his body, and cradle his pale face in my hands.   
“Bellamy!” I cried, “Bellamy, my rebel king, Please say something!” Bellamy’s eye fluttered open and a smile spread across my wet face, when he rasped, “Clarke?” A laugh of relief sloshed through my throat and I nodded, “Yes. Yes, Bell. It’s me.” I heard him puff a laugh and he croaked, “You saved me Princess.”   
My lip quivered as another tear ran down my cheek, and again, I hysterically nodded, “I did. And you stayed alive.” He gave me his signature smirk, and whispered, “I love you princess.” My heart fluttered in joy, and before I could respond, his lips captured mine, and we fell into a spell binding kiss.   
No matter the blood staining his lips, or the fact that mine were severely chapped, it was the most mesmerizing kiss I’ve ever felt.   
Once we pulled away he gave a sigh and said hoarsely, “I’m tired princess.” I gave a small smile, and kissed his forehead, “So, sleep.” I whispered. He nodded and fell back onto the pillow, before I could close my eyes along with him, I stated, “I love you too.”


	3. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the happy ending of our story! Yay! Haha, anyways, enjoy! (I know its short! Sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if you like my writing, so if you do, I can write more! (I'm open to suggestions and prompts, a long as they are Bellarke based) If you don't like, don't leave a comment! :)

Bellamy:

“God. Damn’t.” I growled as I tried to push myself out of bed. Its been two day since I fell asleep, and all I wanted was to get out of this god forsaken bed. I felt my stomach drop when I heard frantic footsteps run into the med bay, and I looked up from my sitting position to see my little sister and her hardly swollen belly racing towards me. I sighed in relief and felt tears sting my eyes when she embraced me in the tightest hug she’s ever given me. “Oh my god,” She sobbed into my shoulder, “I love you big brother.” I smiled as a tear dripped down my face and I gave her a kiss, “I love you too O.” She gave a sobbed laugh, and let go of me.   
“Thank you.” She whispered.   
I looked into her big wet eyes and asked, “For what?”   
“For being there. Like you always are.”   
I gave her a soft smile, “I’ll always be here, O. Especially now that I’m gonna be an uncle.” The word uncle stabbed me a bit in the stomach, but I smiled as her hand went to her abdomen. “Bell, I can explain,” She began. I smirked and tried to stand with wincing, “It’s fine O. Just think. Your kid, is going to be the first sky persons to be born on the ground.”   
She gave me a pearly white smile and enclosed me in another hug. I flinched, but ignored the pain. “Your kid better be the second.” She joked. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, “Shut up,” I laughed. 

A YEAR LATER

Clarke  
“How old is Adria?” I asked Octavia, who handed Bellamy her baby girl. For a few seconds, I starred at my husband, smiling at the way he was cradling our niece. He cooed her, and rocked her back and forth for all the time necessary. He calmed her when she was shrieking in anger, and he would jump at any chance to put her to sleep.   
It was amazing.   
“Basically 7 months.” She responded as she tiredly sat down next to me, “God, I don’t know how you did it Bell.” She breathed. He looked up from a sleeping Adria, and asked, “What do you mean?” Octavia smiled and fell into my shoulder, “Dealt with me with me as an infant at the age of five.” Bellamy smirked and I smiled, “You were a quiet baby.” He said, and began to lower Adria into her makeshift crib.   
“Where’s Lincoln?” Bellamy asked with a groan as he sat down next to me. I felt my heart flutter as he put his arm around me. I smiled warmly when he kissed the top of my head, and Octavia responded, “Hunting with Nyko. He won’t be back for about three days.”   
I heard Bellamy give a growl and he said, “He left you by yourself?” Both Octavia and I rolled our eyes, and I got up when I knew they were going to argue. I made my way over to the baby and happily grabbed her now fussy and awake form. I then wrapped her in a blanket and slipped out the door before either of the Blake’s could stop me.   
Once we were outside, I shivered at the chill in the air, and turned my attention to Adria, who was fondly starring at the night sky. I starred up at the stars and began to tell her a story, “We came from up there you know? When we came down, we were just kids, except for Bellamy. We were all criminals, and we all had to fight for our lives. Your uncle Bell saved us many times. The second day on the ground, he even saved your Aunt Clarke. We are called Sky people. And we dropped from space, in a ball of fire. After the 100 came down, our entire world came crashing to the ground. And now, you’re the first sky baby to be born on the ground.”   
To my surprise, she smiled, and I pulled her close to my face, and whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?” she starred at me waitingly, “You’re going to be the first cousin in 97 years of our race,” I said. She cackled in laughter and I smiled, “I’m going to have a baby. I’m going to be a mother, and,” My sentence was interrupted by a deep and joyful voice, “I’m going to be a father?” He asked.   
I turned around to find Bellamy, standing with a faint smile, and a hopeful look in his eyes. I gave him a teary smile and nodded, “Yeah.” I whispered. A smile unlike anything I’ve ever seen before framed itself on Bellamy’s face and suddenly his hands pulled my head towards his, and we kissed. Far, far away, I heard a small giggle, and most likely Jasper shout, “Get a room!”   
Bellamy and I broke apart in a happy laughing tone.   
But, he kept my face close to his, and his hands caressed my face, “I’m gonna be a dad?” he asked again. I smiled and felt the weight of Adria lift from my arms. I nodded and felt tears of joy fall down my face, “And I’m going to be a mom.”   
Bellamy laughed and pulled me in for another kiss, “I love you princess.” He whispered. I smiled and whispered back, “I love you too.”


End file.
